


loyalty displayed in many forms

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [30]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/M, Girl Penis, Kinktober 2020, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Benkei (Kaison) is tasked with Ushiwakamaru with an unusual way of displaying his loyalty, yet he finds himself enjoying it more than he had thought he would.
Relationships: Musashibou Benkei | Lancer/Ushiwakamaru | Rider
Series: fate/kinktober [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	loyalty displayed in many forms

Kaison isn't sure if he can do it, even with Yoshitsune's goading. It's simply far too big for him, surely. He gulps as Ushiwakamaru looks down on him expectantly, her rapidly hardening cock looming over him as well. He had voiced his doubts, but she had rolled her eyes, insisting that if she could suck him off, he might as well return the favour, right? He couldn't really argue with that logic, so he had finally relented, reasoning that he might as well try.

"Come on now, ‘Benkei’," she teased him, using the name that had been assigned to him, wriggling her hips from side to side, shaking her cock over him, chuckling to herself. "Don't keep me waiting now. You know how impatient I can get, right?" 

"R-right," Kaison gulped, apprehensively gripping onto the base of the cock, directing the head so that it was lined up with his face. He wasn't sure if he was worth doing something like this to his lord, still having second doubts despite it all, and for a moment, he hesitated, but shook off that feeling, peppering gentle kisses on her tip, moving along slowly and gently. He could hear Ushiwaka let out a soft groan at the feeling of his soft lips on her cock. 

Kaison was rather inexperienced, pretty clearly trying to get used to it, but what he lacked in technique he made up with in spirit. Every slow kiss was tempered by his devotion, slowly making his way up and down the cock, covering it with his saliva as he began to gain more confidence and began to use his tongue as well. It was strange, in a way he couldn’t quite describe, how readily he seemed to immerse himself in this role, even though he had been hesitant at first, the longer he went at it the more comfortable he began to feel with his role of worshipping Ushiwakamaru’s hard cock.

Looking up into his lord’s eyes, he could feel her prideful stare, her smug grin, as she watched Kaison worship her in the most base way possible. She was certainly feeling good about all of this, Kaison could see quite clearly, but it wasn’t as if Kaison didn’t find it equally as pleasurable. Pausing for a moment, their eyes connected for a moment, and there was brief shared moment between the two, as if this was what they were always meant to do.

Yet, Ushiwakamaru didn’t waste a second. “Go on now, ‘Benkei’,” Ushiwakamaru teased, patting his bald head, before giving it a quick rub. “I don’t have forever.”

“O-of course, my Lord,” Kaison didn’t waste a second afterwards, moving his lips in order to start swallowing her cock, knowing that this was going to be a long evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll finish this even though it's really late, so god help me.
> 
> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
